Queda
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Uma tentativa de comédia, um treino atípico para Áries e Virgem. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao senhor Kurumada e afins.

O final de tarde brindava-lhes com uma belíssima paisagem. Mu admirou-a, enquanto subia as escadarias das Doze Casas. Era uma oportunidade rara, para ele. Mesmo quando estava em Jamiel, afastado de conflitos e disputas, o volume de armaduras aguardando por um conserto não dava-lhe descanso, e contemplar parecia mais do que um luxo; tornava-se um desperdício e um pecado. Sentiria-se culpado se abandonasse o dever pelo simples prazer de desfrutar a visão de um pôr-do-sol.

Em épocas de calmaria, os treinos tornavam-se menos intensos, embora continuassem a rotina diária. Mesmo Mu, em sua natureza pacífica, sentia falta de um pouco ação.

A maior parte dos cavaleiros de ouro encontrava-se na arena do Santuário naquela manhã, já ocupados em seus treinos. O ariano escolheu o óbvio, então. Sabia que o encontraria recluso em seu templo.

Subiu calmamente as escadarias e atravessou as casas vazias até Virgem. Não ficou impressionado ao ser recepcionado por Shaka. O Cavaleiro de Virgem mostrou-se surpreso com a disposição repentina de Mu e sorriu maliciosamente.

Engajaram-se em uma luta leve, puramente técnica, sem suas armaduras tão habituais. Sequer despenderam a cosmo energia. Um combate mão-a-mão, algo um tanto atípico para eles. Por fim, Shaka derrubara Mu, mas não estava completamente satisfeito.

– Que vergonha para você, Mu, que esteja assim tão fora de forma!

– Ambos estamos fora de forma, Shaka.

– Ah, é? Então por que é você quem está caído? - O loiro provocou. Posicionou-se acima do ariano, os calcanhares próximos aos quadris dele, prendendo-o pelas tiras laterais das vestes.

Como sempre, aquela petulância adorável. Uma das únicas criaturas no mundo capaz de enfurecer Mu... E ainda assim o amava.

– Para o inferno, Shaka!

– Uh, uh... Acalme-se! Quase não consigo reconhecê-lo!

Mu bufou. Aquilo, definitivamente, era para lá de embaraçoso... Shaka esperava que Mu tentasse erguer-se, como de fato ocorreu. Abaixou-se, então, apoiando as mãos sobre o peito do outro cavaleiro.

– Sabe do que precisamos, Mu? Precisamos de outro tipo de treino. - A voz do virginiano era recheada de malícia.

Mu resolveu fazer-se de desentendido. Queria - e adorava - testar os limites de seu companheiro.

– Qual outro tipo de treino, ó sábio e poderoso Shaka?

Shaka sentiu vontade de rir, porém permaneceu impassível. Aproximou a boca da orelha esquerda de Mu, sussurrando.

– Sei que você entendeu, não se faça de bobo.

Começou com uma mordida na orelha. Shaka afastou-se, encarando o outro homem. Mu fechou os olhos, e Shaka atacou-o novamente. Desta vez, o alvo eram os lábios, que foram mordiscados e depois se entregaram a um intenso beijo.

Durante todo o tempo, Shaka exercia certa pressão sobre o corpo do ariano. Mu sequer fazia menção de levantar-se dali. Por ele, aquele instante poderia ser eterno. O Cavaleiro de Virgem, contudo, certamente queria brincar com os nervos de Mu. Levantou-se e ofereceu a mão ao outro.

Mu ensaiou a saída da casa de Virgem, sendo impedido pelo protetor daquela Casa, que o abraçou vigorosamente, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida.

– Amanhã no mesmo horário, Mu? Você parece precisar desesperadamente de um treino... - Shaka provocou.

– E por acaso você não precisa dessa nossa nova modalidade de treino, Shaka?

– Não tenho com o que me preocupar. - A despeito da aparente frieza, aquela era mais uma forma de provocar Áries.

– Até que eu o ataque como fui atacado hoje, com certeza.

– Isto, meu querido, é o que veremos daqui a vinte e quatro horas. Enquanto isto, preciso retornar ao meu treino normal, às minhas meditações. Até breve, Mu.

Mu jamais se daria por vencido naquela falsa competição entre eles. Tocou a mão esquerda de Shaka enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao dele. Apesar da distância perigosa, não tocou o virginiano que, por impulso e hábito, projetou-se à frente, por pouco não caindo quando Mu teleportou-se.

– Ora, é a primeira vez que vejo alguém aprender truques com o próprio aprendiz!

Shaka tentou alcançá-lo e quase estapeou um dos pilares da própria casa. Mu ressurgiu atrás do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

– Kiki não tem nada a ver com isso!

– Como não?! - Shaka começara a exasperar-se.

– Eu diria que... - Mu desvanecera outra vez - Que tem a ver com você.

– O que quer dizer, Mu?

Áries ergueu os pontos tão característicos que possuía em sua testa, surpreso pelo tom de inocência na voz do virginiano.

– Quero uma revanche, é claro!

– A essa hora?!

Àquela altura, Shaka petrificara-se e parara de tentar golpear o ar e Mu parara com o teleporte.

"Teleporte..."

– Mu! - Virgem sentia que jamais deixaria de se torturar por tamanha desatenção. - Se você podia facilmente teleportar-se daquela situação, por que não o fez?

Mu cruzou os braços, encostando-se em um dos pilares da sexta casa. Em seu íntimo, sentia que ganhara naquela pequena guerra de provocações.

– Você não sabe? Era porque eu queria aproveitar o momento.

– E ainda tem a audácia de pedir revanche?

– Apenas acho que seria sábio aproveitarmos todos os momentos que temos juntos. Aliás, você deveria voltar à sua meditação, ou correrá o risco de perder para mim, amanhã.

O representante do primeiro signo do zodíaco encontrava-se na escadaria da casa de Virgem, quando foi interrompido pelo outro. Agradeceu aos deuses pela pequena quebra de protocolo que fizeram, pois assim pôde sentir melhor o toque do loiro.

– Tratando-se de nós, Mu, jamais haverá uma maneira de alguém sair perdendo. Desta forma...

Shaka envolveu-o em seus braços, beijando os cabelos lilases, a testa e, por fim, a boca de Mu.

– Ainda quer uma revanche ou se contentaria em dormir aqui esta noite?

Mu, que estivera enrolando uma mecha de cabelo loiro em seu indicador, sorriu.

– Ainda quero a minha revanche...Mas dormirei aqui, obrigado! - Sorriu encantadoramente para o indiano, que se deu por vencido.

– Terá sua revanche, então... Mas duvido que você estará em forma até amanhã, Mu.

Áries riu baixinho.

– Nenhum de nós estará em boa forma, depois da noite de hoje...

Fim.

N.A.: Originalmente, deveria ser um drabble em resposta ao desafio semanal do grupo Saint Seiya Yaoi BR do facebook, mas virou um monstrinho.


End file.
